Queen Gunnþrúòr (Everqueen)
'Early life' Queen Gunnþrúòr more commonly known as the Everqueen was born on the first of Nachhexen,2027 to House Everfire, a powerful Norscan Dynasty. She was the eldest Daughter being the second born of King Thorfast's 9 children. Her guardians described her as a very curious and willful child but also mention that at times she was also rather arrogant and fussy. along with this they also noted her quick wit allowing her to out perform people twice her age in almost all categories.Thorfast saw her, rather than his firstborn Einar, as a worthy successor so soon had his son assassinated. WolfChild Gunnþrúòr showed to have very animalistic tendencies eventually leading to rumors that her real mother was a wolf, thus she was known for much of her childhood and early adulthood as 'the wolf', a title both her and her father were quite proud of. Pre-Everchosen Young Adulthood Soon after coming to age at 16 Gunnþrúòr found at she was bestowed by the dark gods with great magic potential, are a rare sight in the Norskan wastelands only reinforcing her right to rule. on the 3rd of Kaldeit,2046 at the age of 19 Gunnþrúòr took the throne after her father's death. She officially became queen of Vestlgksty but her throne was splintered. the largest split was the kingdom of Taaketskog now owned by her brother, King Úlfarr. Reformation ''' Queen Gunnþrúòr's first action as Queen was to usurp the Kingdom of Vanaheim and subjugating her brother Haflidi. She followed this by also subjecting her other brother Jerg Herdin. Finally, she declared war on Taaketskog in order to reclaim it. All land lost on the transition of power was all under Vestlgksty by the 23rd of Vorgehim, 2051. '''The Lost and the Damned Gunnþrúòr much like her father took a liking to the dark powers of chaos and so joined a Norskan cell of the Lost and The Dammed. She gradually gained prominence rising through the ranks becoming a Magnus in 2054 and High Magnus on the 25th of Pflugzeit, 2055. A day after the successful assassination of prince Abbondio. With this new found power she made a scheme for a full-scale chaos uprising. Chaos uprising Eventually, Gunnþrúòr and her fellow cultist managed to unite the peasantry of Vestlgksty under chaos, however, she lacked the support of the chiefs who clung to their Norscan gods. This was the case until 14 Ulriczeit,2076 when Gunnþrúòr organized a chaos uprising, as supporters rose county by county so the chiefs' protest were silenced as they realized it was either conversion or death. It was only after the uprising did Gunnþrúòr a large problem. while she herself as part of chaos undivided seeing the four major Chaos Gods as a single pantheon to be worshipped equally as different emanations of the same universal force. most of her followers, grown bloodthirsty due to war after war, worshiped Khorne solely. This was unacceptable to Gunnþrúòr who appealed to her still skeptical chiefs for assistance. after some deliberation and threats of beheading the chiefs agreed to assist in convincing the uprising to worship chaos as a whole, rather than just Khorne. With some time (and a jumpcut) these efforts proved effective with nearly all peasants identifying as chaos undivided. Hobbies ''' '''Learning Magic Early after becoming queen Gunnþrúòr took the initiative to teach herself magic. Thus she was a hedge wizard learning the art of pyromancy until the 29th of Sigmarzeit, 2055 when she succeeded in learning the Lore of fire. Poetry surprisingly Gunnþrúòr took a liking to poetry. She published her first poetry on the 11th of Ulriczeit, 2058. her first poem was both an epic about and love letter to a Warrior scholar named simply Jerry. within the poem, she commonly referred to this character as "A King to my Queen". Historians thus commonly refer to this character as Jerry King. Celibacy After a particularly troubling pregnancy involving a set of twins, Gunnþrúòr decided to take an oath of celibacy at the age of 35, however, some, including her husband, speculated that this sudden urge of celibacy was somehow induced by whoever this 'jerry' was. The reports are inconclusive leading to no definite answer. Immortality Queen Gunnþrúòr feared no man, beast or god and after the 19th of Kaldezeit, 2062, not even death itself could make her bat an eye. An elixir of eternal youth she commissioned was finally done and with it she no longer felt the effects of aging. Becoming Everqueen ' On the 8th of Sigmarzeit, 2079. Queen Gunnþrúòr went out on a journey to the altar of darkness in order to earn the Chaos gods' favor and become Everchosen. This Pilgrimage was long and treacherous (not really) finally reaching its climax when she was tasked by the gods to defeat a chaos champion in single combat. she won easily and as a reward, the chaos gods bestowed their mark on her. So it was so, on the 25th of Vorgehim returned to her kingdom as the Everchosen of the chaos gods assuming the title Everqueen and renaming her country to the Chaos Empire. '''Unification of Norsca ' '''Minor Wars/Peaceful Vassalization Ragnarhalt The first effort to unify Norsca beyond the preexisting Vestlgksty borders was the Holy war for Dysmry declared on Ragnarhalt. Gunnþrúòr claimed just under half of Ragnarhalt in the name of the Norscan Gods(Chaos gods). The war concluded on the 14th of Sommerzeit,2056 with the defeat of Ragnarhalt. Yelsterhills The single province county of Yelsterhills was next on the chopping block being declared on the 25th of Pflugzeit, 2058 on the grounds of subjugation. the war only lasted half a year ending on the 16th of Brazeit, 2058. Cungal Hills On the 4th of Kaldezeit, 2058 Gunnþrúòr declared war on Cungal Hill in order to Subjugate the county. the war was won on 9th of Vorhexen 2058 Jaol's apex Gunnþrúòr declared a holy war for the duchy of Thorfrost the same day she defeated Cungal Hills, the 9th of Vorhexen. the war ended on the 18th of Pflugzeit, 2059. Kaldr the duchy Kaldr through one way or another ended up independent from Norscveg, the second largest Norscan tribe in Norsca. though this independence was short-lived because Gunnþrúòr took notice of their independence and on the 1st of Erntzeit,2060 promptly declared war on them in order to subjugate them under her banner. The war was ended on 1st of Ulriczeit, 2061with Kaldr being the newest duchy in Vestlgksty. Fúinn Fúinn, a single province county decided to swear fealty to Vestlgksty after being offered Vassalization. this happened on 24th of Kaldezeit, 2063 Raseri Oks Oks, a country simlar in size and power to Fúinn, refused Vassalization so on the 24th of Kaldezeit, 2063, Gunnþrúòr declared war in order to forcibly conquest them. the war was over on the 4th of Vorhexen, 2063 after the leader of Oks was captured in a decisive battle. Category:CK2 Characters Category:Characters